<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends. by TannieBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085057">Best Friends.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieBear/pseuds/TannieBear'>TannieBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieBear/pseuds/TannieBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin and Jihyun are best friends and honestly there's not a lot of plot, it kinda gets straight into them being sexual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I found this written work in my Google docs that I wrote when I was in 9th grade and decided to edit it when I'm in 12th grade. Let's see if it's any good ahahah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a cold breezy Autumn day,  the raven haired man walked briskly through a street lined up with trees,  full of leaves of crimson color.  "Once I get to Mr.  Kim I will have a word with him." Jumin had mumbled to himself. He didn't notice the  teal haired man that was behind him,  trying to get his attention.  "Jumin,  is that you?" Jihyun lightly tapped his friend's shoulder in curiosity.  Jumin quickly turned around,  grabbing the others wrist tightly and pinned him down. Jihyun's aviators fell off from his face from the quick movement  "What do you think you're-" His dark grey eyes looked down to meet with Jihyun's teal ones.  "Oh,  I apologize.  I thought-", His gaze wandered away from the male he had just pinned down.  "Jumin." Jihyun reached out with his other hand to cup his face,  due to the other one still being held down.  A soft pink blush spread across the man's cheeks,  yet he didn't stop doing the gesture.  "Jihyun.  You shouldn't do things like that." Jumin's eyes wandered back.  "Do what? I just tapped your shoulder.." Jihyun replied,  being a bit confused.  A sigh escaped from the other's parted lips,  "Jihyun. What I mean is that you shouldn't touch me like that." </p><p>Jihyun was being overly curious about what Jumin had said,  so he leaned into his neck and lightly kissed it. "Like that?" A playful grin played on his lips. Jumin let out a soft gasp from the other's boldness.  "Do you really want this to happen?"  He bluntly said,  getting off of Jihyun and dusted his suit off.  Jihyun let out a little huff,  a small cloud of air came out from his mouth as he did so.  He also got up and looked Jumin straight into his eyes. "What if I said yes?" He picked up his aviators from the ground and adjusted them back on his head. Jumin gave a look of shock but it was then washed over with a smirk.  "Oh, is that so? Well,  you cannot take this back now." </p><p>He swiftly lifted Jihyun off his feet and started to walk with him in his arms bridal style.  'I do not care for when those rumors arise. If my father finds out,  so be it.'  He thought as he briskly walked to the penthouse which was a few blocks away.  Jihyun was stupefied from Jumin's random action,  but he wrapped his slender arms around his neck and gave a slight peck on his cheek.  "Jihyun...  not here.  Wait just a bit more,  then we can have..  some "fun".  Don't you think that would be better,  hm?" Jumin said as he nudged the door of his penthouse open and walked inside,  the clerks having a surprised look on their faces.  They murmured as he walked into the elevator,  but had soon dwindled to a stop due to the doors closing them for Jumin and Jihyun to be all alone. </p><p>Jumin placed Jihyun back on his feet and loosened up his tie,  he had felt kinda hot. Jihyun unwrapped his arms from the other's neck,  giving a soft sigh of disappointment.  The raven haired man noticed the sigh and pushed Jihyun against a wall of the elevator,  biting into his neck roughly.  "What did I say? I had told you to be patient." His hot breath went down Jihyun's neck,  causing him to get a bit aroused.  "But Jumin,  I don't think I can wait.." Jihyun let out a soft sigh and looked away from Jumin,  taking off his aviators to place them on a rail.  He then turned back to Jumin and then started to unbuckle the other's belt,  unlooping it from his pantline.  Jihyun looked at him innocently and placed his hand on his crotch,  tracing the outline of his member.  Which had outcomed a quiet moan from Jumin,  and his hips jerked slightly.  "Jihyun we are almost there,  please be patient." Jihyun gave a slight whine to those words,  pouting.  "Awh,  alright...  Daddy~" Jumin coughed slightly,  he didn't think that his best friend would say such a thing to him,  but he quite enjoyed it. The elevator dinged and opened,  Jihyun stepped out with the belt of Jumin's in his hands. </p><p>Jumin stepped out after him,  and walked toward his bedroom.  The other silently followed him,  anticipating what will happen next.  Jumin opened the door and stepped aside for Jihyun to walk in first,  whom gladly did so. He walked in last and shut the door,  locking it.  Jumin pushed Jihyun against the wall,  pulling him into a french kiss.  Jihyun's teal eyes widened but soon fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss.  Jumin played with Jihyun's tongue,  and explored his mouth,  making sure to not miss anything.  "Mm~" Jihyun let Jumin do whatever he'd like with him, enjoying him being in control of him. But the black haired man pulled away just when it was getting really heated from Jihyun to catch his breath,  which had became rough and jagged.  A slim string of saliva connected their mouths still.  Jihyun panted slightly, "Jumin.. I want you." Jumin looked down on Jihyun with a knowing smirk, raising a brow.  "You do know that I am already yours,  correct?" Jihyun slowly shook his head side to side,  "No I didn't." He plainly said.  "Well,  I assuming I'll have to show you then,  am I correct?". </p><p>Jumin said as he pushed Jihyun against the bed,  getting on top of him.  Jihyun's mouth gaped a bit with shock  but then Jumin's lips crashed against his,  closing any space they had left. Jumin pulled away  from the kiss and started to grind against Jihyun's crotch,  his hands trailing down the other's neck, giving it a slight squeeze. Jihyun felt a tingling sensation and let out an audible moan,  his head tilted slightly back. He started to grind against Jumin as well,  already becoming hard. Jumin noticed how hard they both were getting and slid lower down,  sitting on Jihyun's legs.  He undid the other's pants and undid his own. He rolled off Jihyun to slip off all his clothing,  such as his jacket,  his striped button up shirt,  and his boxers. He then slid off Jihyun's pants and boxers,  slipping off the grey coat his friend always seemed to wear.  Jumin pulled off Jihyun's shirt and went back on him,  trailing kisses from his jawline to his chest. </p><p>Jihyun let out soft gasps as he was suddenly being kissed all over the place.  "J-Jumin,  stop teasing me already." His member twitched slightly,  already fully aroused,  his cheeks the color of a cherry.  "But it's no fun to get straight to the point,  isn't it? Plus I want to see all the cute little reactions you make." A smirk crawled onto his face as he twirled the tie in his hands,  as his gaze moved to Jihyun's wrists.  Jihyun gripped tightly onto Jumin's belt he was still holding onto,  his knuckles turning a white color.  "Jihyun." Jumin addressed the other male with a bit of a teasing tone.  "May I please have that belt?" Jihyun looked at the belt with caution but had no signs of being disturbed.  He handed the belt over to Jumin,  already expecting what will probably happen next. </p><p>Jumin took the belt and set it aside,  he grabbed both of Jihyun's wrists and tied them with the red tie he had been playing with in his hands. "J-Jumin?!" Jihyun was a bit shocked and surprised that he had just been tied up with the tie,  he didn't expect that would happen.  His wrists moved slightly,  trying to be more comfortable and  his already red face turned a crimson color.  "Oh how cute,  your face is all red." Jumin caressed Jihyun's cheek with one hand.  "I'm going to have so much fun with you." A smirk being visible on his face,  his hand reaching for the belt. </p><p>Jihyun's teal eyes followed to where Jumin's had was going.  "Jumin.." He mustered a soft murmur,  the words tumbling from his lips. "Please,  not yet." Jumin's gaze met Jihyun's,  contemplating what to do. He decided to distract the other,  pulling Jihyun's  bonded wrists toward him.  Jihyun was now sitting up and started to realize how vulnerable he was due to his lack of ability to move his arms. He was soon flipped over in a graceful motion,  which now he couldn't really see what Jumin was doing. The other moved two fingers towards Jihyun's mouth to suck on, which Jihyun willingly slathered with his saliva, nibbling on the two fingers. Jumin took his slender fingers and slipped one of them in Jihyun's ass. He thrusted it slowly in and out, causing Jihyun to moan. "Oh, how cute, just with one finger, and you're already moaning? I wonder how you'd react to this." Jumin took hold of his member with one hand and guided it to Jihyun's hole.  He inserted it slowly,  a moan of pain coming from Jihyun due to the drastic change of girth. </p><p>Jumin began to thrust into him, starting out slow to get Jihyun adjusted to his length. He started easing onto a faster pace, when Jihyun gave a nod to tell him that he was ready. Jumin's hips jerked with want, and that want was to cum inside of his best friend. He let out a moan of pleasure as he felt how Jihyun was so tight around him. </p><p>Jihyun felt Jumin in him,  he clenched his teeth and relished the pain.  It actually felt quite good to him,  especially since the pain was from his best friend or you can say 'his long time crush'.  He moaned in delight,  his wrists still struggling a little to get out of the tie.  His teal colored hair fell in his face,  and stayed there, but he didn't mind it since it didn't bother him much. Jumin continued to buck into Jihyun,  as one of his hands reached for the belt. He gripped onto it,  sweat already becoming visible on his face and body. His hand gripped onto the belt and snapped it backwards,  ready to whip Jihyun.  Jihyun had heard the sound of snapping air and expected the belt to hit him, his body  trembling a bit. Jumin lashed it at Jihyun's back with as much force as he could,  leaving a bright red mark. It made a jingling noise when Jumin moved it backwards with the two metal pieces changing softly against each other.   Jihyun gasped from the pain,  his body jolted when the belt had hit him especially the metal part of the belt buckle. But then he actually wanted more, realizing that he had liked pain being dealt to him. "Jumin,  don't stop." He panted out,  wanting everything from him. </p><p>Jumin continued to thrust into Jihyun,  occasionally whipping him with the belt. Sweat rolled off him and onto the sheet,  Jihyun's hair was basically stuck to his face with the sweat he had as well. All he could hear was the sound of skin slapping the pants and moans of Jumin's. Jihyun's breaths were jagged as he let out a moan,  his member twitching in delight. </p><p>Jumin felt like he was coming close to his climax,  he continued to jerk his hips into Jihyun and moaned.  His dark grey eyes closed as he released his fluid  into Jihyun,  trying to calm down his breaths. Some of the cum had gotten onto the bed,  but he didn't have a care for it.  Jihyun felt a warm sensation as he was filled with the clearish white liquid.  "Mm.." He gave a soft moan,  his member twitching,  still wanting to have it's own fun.  Jumin took himself out of Jihyun and joined him laying down on the bed.  He let out soft little pants,  sweat receding from his face.  He decided to unite Jihyun from the bondage and threw the red tie aside.  He gave the teal haired man a soft kiss,  cupping his face.  Jihyun still wanted to be satisfied so when Jumin had taken off the tie from his wrists he took advantage of it.  He slid off the bed,  making Jumin confused.  "Jihyun?" He asked with a worrying tone as the teal man positioned himself in front of the widened eyed man. </p><p>"Shh~" Jihyun said as he placed a finger on Jumin's lips,  climbing on top of him.  "Let me have my fun." A grin went across his face as he spread Jumin's legs. Jumin's mouth hung open and gazed at Jihyun in shock because he was being so bold.  Jihyun inserted himself inside of Jumin,  letting out a moan of pleasure.  Jumin arched his back slightly,  raising up his hips and felt himself taking all of Jihyun's member,  which gave him a full feeling for some reason. </p><p>Jihyun started to buck into Jumin at a slow pace, not wanting to rush anymore.  He wanted this to last for a while,  them being together. Jumin's head tilted back,  and he let out a soft moan. Jihyun's member twitched with pleasure,  happy that it was finally getting the action it wanted for a while now. Jumin felt Jihyun's member twitching inside him,  already knowing that he was probably soon going to reach his climax.  Jihyun went at a faster pace, which caused Jumin to grip tightly only the white sheets. One of Jumin’s legs slid up, causing Jihyun to get better access to go faster. Jihyun gripped onto Jumin’s leg and put it over his shoulder, going at the fastest pace he could. Jumin let out a lusty moan, his hips jerking slightly back. Jihyun saw how much pleasure he was giving to Jumin, a soft smile dancing on his lips. He felt himself coming close to his climax, as he continued to thrust himself into the raven haired man. </p><p>Jumin gripped even tighter onto the sheets,  his head leaning back into the pillow.  Jihyun's member twitched and he pulled out of Jumin quickly,  spilling the cum all over the grey eyed businessman.  Jumin felt the liquid go all over him,  feeling some sense of delight in it.  His back rested against the sheets and he slowly let go of his grip on them. He panted lightly,  never ever feeling this kind of pleasure ever in his life.  With one of his hands,  he decided to pick up some of the cum and licked it off.  “Why,  it's tasty…” He said out loud,  not really knowing he did.  Jihyun was panting, wiping the sweat off his brow when he heard that.  He immediately blushed and gave a small stutter,  “J-Jumin,  don't say things like that-” Jumin gave a smile and pulled Jihyun into a soft kiss. Jihyun kissed back,  tasting the small hint of his own cum on the other's lips. </p><p>Jumin murmured against the teal haired man's lips with a soft tone,  “Jihyun,  how can I not say things like that when I love everything about you and everything that you do?” He gave a small smile,  looking up to meet Jihyun's eyes with his own.  Jihyun let out a gasp of surprise when Jumin said that,  but then returned the same feelings.  “Jumin.   I love you too, no matter what you do..  I'll be here for you. I'll stay by your side and never leave.” Both Jumin and Jihyun were touched by each other's words. They hugged each other tightly and soon fell asleep from the soreness they had from the “fun” they had,  dreaming of what tomorrow has in store for them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>